Ah, Literature
by Shadow Slytherin
Summary: the wizarding public library is a dangerous place for a mudblood and a death eater DHr


Author's note: I hope this one turns out better then my other ideas. Whenever I have ideas, I go to write them out, then I re-read them, then I look for a frying pan to smash over my head. Here's to hoping there will be know frying-pan-smashing, an I hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione, ever the bickering ones, have a fight that gets a bit out of hand, and they end up trapped inside a book! Odd? Very!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada.  
  
Ah, Literature  
  
Hermione sighed as she shifted her heavy tome to a more comfortable position in front of her. She rubbed the back of her neck to try and get the cramp out of it.  
  
"The shroud of death is thought only to be legend, where the souls behind beckon to the living, wanting only their company. But, to join the dead is to become the dead. . ."  
  
She sighed again, this time in exasperation, 'I bloody know that already', she thought to herself.  
  
All Hermione could do over the summer after fifth year was try to find a way to get Sirius back. She and her friends all missed him greatly, but Harry was walking around like a zombie. She didn't like that at all, it scared her. So, the witches mind was set on finding whatever help she could get for her best friend. So far, her search ended in nothing but dead ends and lost notions on the legend of the shroud.  
  
'How can I find a way to penetrate the shroud when its very existence is merely a theory considered by very few wizards and witches around the globe?'  
  
Hermione's head ached and she checked the old clock on the crumbling wall opposite her. 5:45 pm. The Public library would be closing soon.  
  
She looked around the old wizarding library, and wondered at its intimidating volume. There were about 50 times as much books as in the Hogwarts library, and just as much more subjects.  
  
She decided that if she could, she would live here.  
  
That was until an all too familiar glint of silver-blonde hair invaded her exploration of the building's aging composure.  
  
'Of all the bloody people to run into this summer. . ." She thought to herself.  
  
She looked disdainfully at Draco Malfoy, and noticed how very out of place it seemed for the clean cut Slytherin prince with his shining boots, billowing silk cloak, porcelain complexion, and striking blonde hair, to be in such a textured, ancient place.  
  
It seemed as though he hadn't noticed her, as he was bending over his own text, when Hermione decided she would try to slip out unnoticed.  
  
'I've much too big a headache for his mouth. Any other time I'd be happy to blow his smirking self off the planet' And she closed her books silently smiling to herself as images of Draco in air, helplessly flapping his arms to keep from falling, momentarily relieved her throbbing brow.  
  
Gathering her things, Hermione made to get up, glancing again at the table Draco was at to make sure his attentions were still directed toward his studies.  
  
But, as the fates would undeniably have it, not only had he noticed Hermione, he was making his way over.  
  
She could only groan and roll her eyes when she saw his grim looking face. 'He's obviously looking for a fight, just ignore him' She told herself. And she got up to leave, but he was just to fast.  
  
Draco shoved her in between to large shelves of books. Hermione dropped her books, and reflexively pulled out her wand with lightning speed. She pointed it at Draco's chest while he glared at her.  
  
"I must say, I wasn't expecting THAT one! What are you playing at, shoving me around?" Hermione kept her voice low enough not to draw attention, but steady and wrathful enough to show Draco she was in no mood for his childish antics and that if she had to, she would turn him into a nice little bookworm.  
  
Draco looked at her wand at his chest, then quietly pushed it away. When he spoke it was so soft, Hermione had to strain to hear it,  
  
"You wont hex me in here, Granger. You know as well as I do what those goblins will do if magic like that is used in the library."  
  
He was right, Hermione thought, she remembered reading about the Library's elaborate alarm systems to prevent violence in a sacred place like this.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat out, half lowering her wand, but not trusting enough to put it away completely.  
  
He looked sharply at her then. He seemed very angry about something. Yet, he smirked nonetheless. "Only to annoy you, my sweet little mudblood."  
  
"Well, congratulations, you succeeded. Now leave me alone." Hermione made to move past him, but he pushed her back.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?!" she almost shouted. It wasn't like him to be so physically violent, even if it was only a few shoves. He was always an annoying prat that liked to say horrible things, but she never really saw him fight like this. Unless of course it was Harry or Ron punching him, she thought with some amusement.  
  
"I need to talk to you, mudblood!" He said with some distress in his voice.  
  
Hermione then noticed how un-Malfoy he was acting. His forehead was glittering with beads of sweat, and his eyes were nervously glancing at the clock. She then noticed he was fingering what looked like the hilt of dagger.  
  
She looked up again a bit worried now, "Merlin, Malfoy, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's my turn." He said a bit whistfully. Hermione wasn't liking this at all, and she's read enough books to know exactly what this was.  
  
In a calm voice that shocked Draco, and even her a bit, Hermione looked straight in his eyes and said, "I will not aid in the initiation of a death eater!"  
  
Draco stared wide-eyed as she raised her wand to his face.  
  
He seemed to consider a few things for a moment and then, as he made his decision, a blinding moment of chaos happened very swiftly that Hermione would later relate to how it must feel to be in a tornado.  
  
Draco unsheathed his blade in one quick motion, and as he drew it back for the strike, Hermione threw an 'expelliarmus' at him, causing the dagger to go flying across the room and sticking into the crevasse of a wall with a slight 'twang'.  
  
Draco made a cry of indignation, when she was gathering the breath for her next hex, the alarms went off in all the library and a whirlwind of books and parchments were flying frantically overhead.  
  
In all the confusion, a book knocked Hermione's wand out of her hand. Books were pelting both her and Draco mercilessly, until one fell open on the floor just behind Hermione's feet, a sliver of light gleaming out of it.  
  
At that very moment a particularly heavy tome thwaked Draco hard on the back, sending him headlong into Hermiones flailing form.  
  
Draco's body was slightly heavier then the books she had been braced for, so they both tumbled back onto the now radiantly bright book.  
  
As Hermione made to shove the boy off of her, she saw a bright white light engulfing them both, and the library and all its inhabitants were fading from view.  
  
She no longer felt the assault of the books on her black and blue body, only Draco's seemingly unconscious form crushing her own.  
  
Her Head ache was now overwhelming with the added dead weight of the slytherin, and Hermione slipped blissfully out of her own consciousness, not knowing anything of the world she was about to enter, or the adventure she was about to have.  
  
************************  
  
short, I know, but it was like a pilot chapter. Just to see how people like it. We'll see what happens.  
  
Oooooo. So what was with our usually smoothe and perfect slytherin prince? And what exactly did Hermione mean by that 'initiation' nonsense? And where in the name of Merlin am I sending them??? BWAHAHA, tune in next time to find out! REVIEW please. Let me know what you think, and where you might want to see these two go. I really have no idea where im going with this, do I apologize if it really really sucks. ^-^ alright then, goodbye! 


End file.
